Mi reina del castillo
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. "Si tiempo atrás hubiera sabido que mi primera vez seria en la piscina techada de la universidad -a la que por cierto entramos clandestinamente- con mi amiga de la infancia, hermana adoptiva y amor platónico, pensaría que eso era parte de otra de esas novelas eróticas que lee Blake. Pero es la realidad." Renora Lemon.


**Mi reina del castillo**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. "Si tiempo atrás hubiera sabido que mi primera vez seria en la piscina techada de la universidad -a la que por cierto entramos clandestinamente- con mi amiga de la infancia, hermana adoptiva y amor platónico, pensaría que eso era parte de otra de esas novelas eróticas que lee Blake. Pero es la realidad." Renora Lemon.

* * *

 **Mi reina del castillo**

 **Lie Ren POV**

Que día... ¡Pero que día! Creo que en toda mi estancia aquí en la universidad de Beacon nunca antes me había sentido tan... tenso. Creo que ocurrieron muchas cosas el día de hoy: tantas como para ignorarlas.

Para empezar, las clases estuvieron muy extrañas: lo notaba sobre todo al ver a las RWBY's, como que algo había cambiado entre ellas. Intercambie miradas con Jaune y entonces supe que no era el único que lo presentía.

Posteriormente, a la hora de comer recibimos la confesión, para la cual creo que nadie en toda la universidad estaba preparado: no es común ver a dos parejas de chicas besándose frente a todos, aunque eso confirmaba lo que tanto Jaune como yo presentamos.

Y para terminar el día, la paliza que le dieron a los CRDL's por andar de bravucones y homofóbicos... A pesar de que siento que se pasaron un poco: incluso llegue a pensar que era Nora quebrándoles las piernas.

Nora... Otro tema que tengo que tratar. La confesión del equipo RWBY me ha hecho pensar, que es Nora realmente para mí? Hace ya tanto tiempo que la conozco -gracias papa y mama por adoptarla y crecer con ella-, se lo que me quiere decir, sabe mis gustos, he contado con ella... Pero ¿habrá algo más para nosotros? ¿Seré el hombre para ella? ¿O será la chica ideal para mí?

Mis niveles de estrés están al máximo en mi cabeza. Y veo que no podre relajarme en mi cuarto a pesar de que Nora no esta allí: no al ver a Pyrrha abrazada a Jaune con firmeza mientras ven "X-Ray & Vav: La Película", y a este ultimo emocionándose como niño con cada escena de acción que pasan.

Necesito estar un rato alejado del bullicio de mi cuarto -y del de enfrente- para poder pensar con claridad. Y se a donde ir.

Me escabullo por algún lugar del techo. Camino sigiloso hasta llegar al área de la piscina techada de la universidad. Me introduzco por una ventana y bajo con cuidado. Finalmente he llegado. ¿Que mejor forma de relajarse que con agua?

Desato mi cabellera, me quito toda mi ropa, la dejo en un rincón y procedo a introducirme lentamente en un área poco profunda de la alberca, haciendo que el agua me reciba plácidamente. Al fin, paz y tranquilidad. Cierro mis ojos por unos minutos mientras voy acomodando mis pensamientos, o al menos eso pretendía:

-¡REN!

Esa voz la conozco donde sea: no sé como le hace pero sin importar donde este, siempre me halla.

Volteo a ver hacia atrás algo resignado de que no tendré algo de calma, pero lo que mis ojos presencian no tiene igual. Veo a Nora frente a mí, pero de una forma en la que sólo me había permitido imaginarla en mis sueños prohibidos: aparece completamente desnuda, a la vez que trato de evitar -aunque no lo logro del todo- mirar más abajo de sus ojos turquesas y así tratar de evitar observar sus curvas.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a nadar?

Y sin darme siquiera tiempo a responder toma impulso y ejecuta un sencillo pero grácil clavado, en el cual no pude quedar menos que maravillado al poder contemplar como cada parte del cuerpo de Nora se iba introduciendo en el agua, hasta que se metió por completo frente a mí, en un lugar más hondo de la piscina.

Tan concentrado estaba en la visión que había recibido -y que aún estaba procesando en mi mente para no olvidarla- hasta que apareció frente a mí con su cabello naranja completamente mojado, llegando hasta su cuello.

-Boop.

Tarde otro poco más hasta procesar la visión. El problema fue que una vez que caí en la idea, recordé la situación en la que estábamos y mi rostro se sonrojo automáticamente:

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos, no es así Ren?

-Pero en los viejos tiempos usábamos... tu sabes... ropa.

-Pero no veo cual es el problema: yo te conozco, tú me conoces, ¿que puede salir mal?

Insiste acercándose cada vez más, lo cual empieza a ser un problema en mis partes bajas al tenerla y sentirla tan cerca, sobre todo en las condiciones en las que estamos.

-Nora... sabes que esto no es tan... sencillo... sabes, papa y mama...

No sabía que decir exactamente al ir sintiendo la reacción allá abajo. Sin embargo, no fue necesario: puso un dedo en mis labios y me miró directamente:

-Ren, Ren, Ren, mi pequeño perezoso. Podría encontrarte donde sea, no importa a donde te vayas. Además, con lo sucedido temprano hoy se que ya es hora: yo quiero estar contigo... juntos-juntos... sin importar lo que diga nadie.

Pone sus manos en mi cuello, me acerca y uno mis labios con los suyos. Nunca hubiera pensado que viviría para esto, pero es la realidad: sé que me ama tanto como yo a ella.

Nuestros besos empiezan a intensificarse cuando una vez más me sorprende:

-Tócame.

-Qué?

-¡Que me toques!

Ante esta orden, entre autoritaria y excitada, no tuve más opción que obedecer. Fui descendiendo mis manos torpemente por cada parte de su cuerpo, aún en el agua podía sentir la exquisitez de su piel de la que poco a poco me iba proclamando dueño y esclavo a la vez:

Su cuello me recordaba a una de esas telas de seda que conocí en mi niñez, sus pechos a unos bombones: suaves y firmes a la vez, mientras que sus caderas me traían a la memoria los mejores panqueques que alguna vez le haya servido.

A cada parte de su cuerpo que iba conociendo manualmente me era más y más difícil controlar mis... emociones. Créanme, no es fácil mantener tu mente concentrada en esa situación. Y pareciera ser que notó esa tensión interna. Lo que no esperaba era la forma en la que me lo quitaría.

-No... No... Nora...

-Si...- Pregunta cómo si no supiera lo que está haciendo.

-¿Podrías... retirar tu mano... de allí...?

-Cual Renny... ¿esta?

Y allí fue donde presionó un poco más mi miembro, el cual estaba acariciando con su mano. No pude evitar gemir de placer al sentir el tacto, para posteriormente ver su sonrisa de logro por lo hecho.

Cada vez lo efectúa con mayor efecto: mis gemidos son cada vez más audibles, lo cual junto con su sonrisa "inocente" me provocan que casi termine en el agua de no ser porque le detengo la mano y pone una cara de falsa molestia.

-¿Ocurre algo, Renny?

Después de tomar aliento, decido invertir los papeles:

-Con que así quieres jugar, Nora Valkyrie...

En ese instante invierto los papeles, poniéndola contra la pared de la piscina y empezando a acariciarla con ambas manos en sus pechos mientras besaba su cuello, empezando a desatar las fantasías que había reprimido por años.

Empezó a lanzar gemidos cada vez mas audibles, por lo que decidí dar paso a otro de mis deseos internos, potencializados el día en que como castigo una vez que jugamos "Verdad o reto" con Jaune, Pyrrha y las RWBY's leí un capitulo de un libro llamado "Ninjas of Love" propiedad de Blake... vaya que es un libro sucio pero en estos momentos me brinda buenas ideas:

Tome suficiente aire y me sumergí en el agua para dirigirme a la intimidad de Nora y besar esa parte y succionarla, provocando que incluso bajo el agua pudiera sentir como se estremecía. Tome un poco de aire para volver a sumergirme y repetir la labor, logrando que se agitara cada vez más. Así lo hice un par de veces más hasta que con una mano me tomo de la cabellera -la cual siempre he tenido más que ella- y me mira fijamente a los ojos: turquesa con magenta:

-Lie, es hora.

Supe de que hablaba:

-¿Estas segura?

Me besa antes de responder:

-Lie Ren, tú me conoces muy bien, y sabes que hay cosas que no le permitiría a ningún chico -o chica- hacer. Solo tú tienes mi permiso, ¡y hoy te doy permiso de que hagamos el amor como nunca antes lo hemos hecho!

Si que está determinada a que estemos juntos-juntos:

-Bien, si ese es su deseo, mi reina...

-Complázcame, mi caballero.

Me acerque a ella, dirigiendo mi miembro a su entrada, aprovechando que la había dejado lo suficientemente lubricada y ayudado por el agua, procedí a entrar lentamente. Vi como a pesar de todo, a ella le costaba adaptarse al tamaño de mi miembro, e incluso derramo un par de lágrimas cuando se rompió la prueba de su virginidad.

-Nora, ya paso, tranquila.

-Solo... espérame un segundo.

Una vez que se acostumbro, me dio la señal de moverme, ante lo cual empecé a sentir ese placer que nunca me hubiera imaginado que existiera.

-¡Lie! ¡Oh si Lie! ¡Dame más!

-¡Nora! Ah... ¿Estas segura?

-¡SI! ¡QUIERO MÁS!

Si tiempo atrás hubiera sabido que mi primera vez seria en la piscina techada de la universidad -a la que por cierto entramos clandestinamente- con mi amiga de la infancia, hermana adoptiva y amor platónico, pensaría que eso era parte de otra de esas novelas eróticas que lee Blake. Pero es la realidad.

Nora encajaba sus uñas en mi espalda, mientras yo me movía más y más rápido en su interior:

-¡Nora, tengo que salir!

-¡No Lie, dentro, te quiero dentro!

-¡No... No... Nora, te amooo!

-¡Yo también... Liiiie!

Y al llegar al orgasmo, sentí como llegábamos al clímax juntos, mientras derramaba mi semilla dentro de ella.

Tomamos un poco de aliento y procedí a salir de su interior, provocando un par de gemidos más.

-Nora... me vine dentro de ti. No crees que haya algún problema con...

Ella me puso un dedo en mis labios:

-Lie, realmente te amo. No podía esperar más sin tenerte para mí. Quiero ser tu reina, y si para eso tengo que ser la madre de tus hijos lo haré.

Nunca hubiera pensado que se sintiera así:

-Nora, no tenías que haber hecho eso. Yo te he amado desde hace años, solo que tu bien sabes... soy pésimo con las palabras. Sin embargo, si se llega a dar el caso de que tengamos hijos, con gusto seré el padre.

Me mira con amor:

-Boop.

-Boop.

Y me besa con pasión, pero antes de que volvamos a empezar detengo el momento:

-Nora, debemos volver al cuarto. Hay que organizar las cosas para hacer el viaje a Kuroyuri y decirles de lo nuestro a nuestros padres.

-Eh... no creo que sea una buena idea... al menos no ahora.

La mire confundido:

-¿Porque no?

-No querrías saber lo que hacen Jaune y Pyrrha en el cuarto cuando no estamos...

Me vienen posibilidades de lo que podría ocurrir y llegue a la conclusión:

-¿Algo parecido... a lo nuestro?

Nora asiente con la cabeza.

-Mejor nos quedamos aquí, al menos hasta antes del amanecer.

Ante esto, me abraza mientras disfrutamos unos momentos más en la piscina antes de tomar una siesta allí en la parte poco profunda:

-Te amo mi Reina del Castillo.

-Y yo a ti mi pequeño perezoso.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Sé que muchas veces los lemons que escribo tienden a ser un poco suaves, pero vean de que chico estamos hablando en cada relato. En este caso es Ren: alguien por lo general callado, así que no esperen que se comporte –al menos de inmediato- en un animal en el sexo. Eso sí, lo procuro escribir de una forma equilibrada, teniendo en cuenta que es su primera vez y de quien hablo.**

 **Espero que les guste este relato, creo que era el único ship de "los principales" por asi decirlo del cual no había encontrado un lemon en español, asi que decidí hacerlo yo mismo. Espero que les guste. Espero sus reviews. Saludos.**


End file.
